Se connaître et s'aimer
by ladygabya
Summary: L'histoire se passe dans le premier arc de Sailor Moon R. Bunny qui a retrouvé la mémoire grâce à Luna, décide d'obtenir le cœur de Bourdu sans faire appel à leur destinée antérieure, alors qu'un nouveau venu tente de la séduire et que Bourdu est courtisé par une autre fille. Parallèlement, son alter-égo devra se battre contre les extraterrestres Alex et Ann, aidée de ses amies.


Résumé :

L'histoire se passe dans le premier arc de Sailor Moon R. Bunny qui a retrouvé la mémoire grâce à Luna, décide d'obtenir le cœur de Bourdu sans faire appel à leur destinée antérieure, alors qu'un nouveau venu tente de la séduire et que Bourdu est courtisé par une autre fille. Parallèlement, son alter-égo devra se battre contre les extraterrestres Alex et Ann, aidée de ses amies fraîchement réveillées.

Chapitre 1 :

C'était le week-end et Bunny réfléchissait tout en se balançant sur sa chaise. Devant elle, sur son bureau, était ouvert son livre de maths. Mais ce n'était pas ses devoirs qui la préoccupait.

Elle avait récupéré ses souvenirs depuis peu, les souvenirs de sa bataille contre la reine Béryl et donc Metallia, les souvenirs de la mort de ses amies, les souvenirs de sa vie antérieure... Cela la perturba et l'angoissa plus qu'elle ne le ne montrait. Le souvenir du combat contre celui qu'elle aime et la mort de ce dernier lui fit jaillir des larmes. Elle ne voulait plus revivre des horreurs pareilles. Pourtant, elle savait que les choses ne seraient plus comme avant et qu'il lui faudrait continuer sa vie feignant l'insouciance.

Luna qui l'observait depuis qu'elle avait réveillé sa protégée, décida qu'il fallait qu'elles se parlent:

« A quoi penses-tu Bunny? »

La jeune chatte vint s'asseoir près de sa princesse qui sursauta et soupira :

« Toutes ces identités sont lourdes à assumer... Avoua finalement la jeune fille.

je suis désolée, Bunny !

Bourdu m'a oublié... C'est sûrement une bonne chose : il mène une vie normale, lui... Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire de Bunny Rivière!

Luna ne savait pas quoi dire, elle n'était pas une experte en amour. C'était à peine si elle s'autorisait à apprécier Arthémis. Puis elle eut une idée :

Et si tu faisais en sorte que Bourdu t'apprécie pour ce que tu es toi, Bunny ?

Allons Luna, tu n'y penses...

Puis s'enthousiasmant d'un coup :

Mais c'est une bonne idée! Merci Luna! »

Et voilà, comme un courant d'air, la jeune fille partit.

et elle a encore négligé ses devoirs... Soupira Luna.

Molly n'était pas du genre à rêvasser, mais avoir retrouvé la mémoire, la perturbait quelque peu. Elle avait accepté son destin de guerrière de la lune, mais elle a aspiré aussi à un semblant de vie normale. Aurait-elle seulement le droit au bonheur ? C'était pas facile pour elle d'avoir des amis, elle avait du mal à s'adapter aux autres qu'elle trouvait si loin de ses préoccupations personnelles. Le souvenir de sa propre mort lui revint en mémoire. Elle ferma les yeux et fut saisie de spasmes et d'angoisse. Elle en tomba de sa chaise, une douleur vive dans la poitrine. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de crises d'angoisse et se croyait à l'abri de part son côté averti et son intelligence.

La mère de Molly entra à ce moment-là :

« Molly, que t'arrive-il ?

J'ai mal...

Viens t'asseoir!

Comment dire à sa mère qu'on est la réinccarnation d'une guerrière d'un royaume oublié? Molly ne pouvait décemment pas prendre le risque alors elle lui raconta une demi-vérité : elle s'angoissait pour son avenir, craignait de ne jamais trouver un homme à la hauteur de son intelligence, comme l'avait été Eric.

Une fois, la crise d'angoisse passée, Molly se remit au travail. sa mère l'encouragea à se changer les idées :

« Molly, tu as raison de te consacrer à tes études, mais tu es une jeune fille qui a le droit de s'amuser et vivre!

Maman, j'ai du travail et...

Tu viens de faire une crise d'angoisse, alors maintenant tu vas fermer tes livres et voir tes amis!

On sonna à la porte, la mère de la jeune fille alla ouvrir :

Bonjour madame, je suis Éric!

Oh bonjour Éric, entre Molly est dans sa chambre en train d'étudier... (le regard soucieux) Peut-être parviendras-tu à lui faire lever le pied?

Éric était revenu en ville, il y a peu et avait hésité à reprendre contact, tant que Molly n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire. Et depuis, il avait senti que « Mademoiselle Molly », comme il aimait la l'appeler, avait besoin de se confier, Sailor Mercure ne parviendrait pas à être opérationnelle si un mal la rongeait. il avait toujours ses dons, mais il essayait d'y faire abstraction.

Raya fut imperturbable dans sa méditation, dans son nettoyage, dans son quotidien. Bien sûr, elle était consciente d'avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs et bien sûr, elle en était choquée, mais elle se força à penser à autre chose, sinon elle allait craquer. Elle avait accepté son destin, elle avait accepté de s'effacer quand l'homme avec lequel elle sortait, était en fait, le prince de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait accepté le fait que sa vie serait rythmée de batailles et que guerrière du feu, elle mourrait par sa propre arme. Sauf qu'elle avait ressuscité et depuis ele était en proie à d'horribles visions, à des cauchemars, elle ressentait les souffrances de sa précédente mort comme si elle y était de nouveau à chaque fois qu'elle dormait.

Théodore l'observait depuis un moment, il voyait bien qu'elle était plus irritable que d'habitude, moins souriante, plus isolée. Il l'aurait aimé la consoler, mais connaissant la fierté de la prêtresse, il était sur qu'elle le renverrait aussitôt, alors il attendait que parler vienne d'elle.

Marcy s'était réinscrit à des cours de défense et d'art martial. Elle ne voulait plus être si facile à éliminer. Elle était la guerrière de la foudre, sa force herculéenne avait été sa protection et la crainte de ses adversaires, alors pourquoi ? Tandis qu'elle se déchaînait sur le sac de sable avec colère : elle revivait la scène contre les soldats de Béryl, dont l'une d'entre elles c'était fait passer pour Tommy. L'homme dont elle était amoureuse, mais qui ne la voyait que comme au mieux, une amie, au pire une cliente parmi tant d'autres. Tommy en aimait une autre, elle s'y était fait, mais n'empêche que son cœur n'avait pas échappé à ses ennemis et qu'elle fut piégée ainsi. Et cette douleur avant de mourir... Alors qu'elle refoulait ses larmes, libéra sa rage et qu'elle se demandait si un jour, elle pourrait être guerrière et la femme de quelqu'un, le sac de sable se décrocha et vola à travers la salle de sport sous le regard médusé des autres occupants.

« Je crois que j'y suis allée trop fort! » rit elle gênée.

Mathilda se souvint avec nostalgie la première fois qu'elle avait enfilé le costume de Sailor V. A cette époque, elle était une collégienne ordinaire qui vivait avec sa famille en résidence haute standing. Il y a presque un an, elle avait été envoyé en mission à Londres où elle tomba amoureuse d'un homme Alan, malheureusement leur idylle n'eut pas le temps de commencer qu'elle dût se faire passer pour morte dans un incendie. Suite à cela, comment rentrer chez soi alors que tout le monde vous croit morte ? Mathilda avait accepté de laisser Alan à Katharina, malgré sa peine. Elle avait embrassé son destin de guerrière de l'amour, alors qu'elle renonçait à celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle était la chef des quatre guerrières, paraît-il, mais elle n'avait pas l'étoffe selon elle d'un commandant. Elle était morte 3 fois, mais toujours vivante quelle ironie!

Artémis, comme Luna, tenta de réconforter sa protégée qui s'était enfermé dans un certain mutisme.

Envahie de tous ces souvenirs, Mathilda intériorisait son ressenti, car en tant que guerrière, elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas à être faible et que l'amour était un doux rêve inaccessible... Des larmes coulèrent dans la nuit.

« Pourquoi suis-je vivante ? »

Artémis eut de la peine pour elle. Il décida de vérifier l'état émotionnel des autres filles, avant d'en informer Luna.

Le lendemain, les deux chats se réunirent pour parler :

Elles souffrent toutes de leurs blessures antérieures...

Le combat contre Béryl les a anéanties...

On pourrait rendre leurs souvenirs moins pénibles?

Non, elles doivent vivre avec!

Mais Luna, elles vont craquer : Mathilda pleure quand elle croit être seule, c'est dur pour moi !

Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Je voudrais faire plus, mais je ne peux pas!

Luna détourna la tête et réfléchit :

je pense qu'il serait intéressant qu'après chaque combat, les filles puissent en parler réellement avec nous faute d'autres personnes.

C'est une bonne idée !

A partir de là, il fut convenu que les guerrières se réunirent après chaque bataille pour une réunion débriefing ou simplement se détendre avant de retrouver leur autre vie.

Rester plus qu'à leur en parler et qu'elles ne fassent pas l'autruche, mais cela n'allait pas être simple...

Dans l'ombre, Ann et Alex échaudaient déjà un nouveau plan pour récupérer de l'énergie humaine pour leur arbre maléfique.


End file.
